


Welcome to Club Erebor

by GoodThingsAndSmallPackages



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub relationship, Early Relationship, Frotting, M/M, Multi Chapter, PWP, Piercing, Rimming, Sex Club, Spanking, Tattoo, Tongue Piercing, bdsm club, fully consenting adults, no one is related, porn will come, prince Albert piercing, this is complete trash if I'm honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodThingsAndSmallPackages/pseuds/GoodThingsAndSmallPackages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili bumps into his work mate at 'One Ring' tattoo and piercing parlor, all of his wildest dreams come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

Bilbo looked very unassuming, waving across the street with a beaming smile, dressed in plain black trousers and a white button down shirt. He looked every bit the business man that Kili knew him to be – all bar the white leather collar peeking through the neck of his shirt, a shining jewel centre in the middle resting snug against his neck. Kili swallowed, straightened his shoulders and tried to don the professional look that he has met Bilbo with in the office hallways.

 

Thoughts of turning round, running back to the train station and never looking Bilbo in the eyes again kept running through Kili’s head. As much as his mind wanted him to run, his heart and curiosities would not let him. He had been dreaming about this for months, years even. He had dabbled in this kind of scene before, some ex’s and one night stands were more adventurous than others, and sometimes he was lucky enough to wake in the morning with marks left along his back and thighs and a warm ache in his body. It was only when he walked into “One Ring” tattoo parlour that his dreams would become reality.

 

The last person that Kili thought he would see in One Ring was Bilbo. And he did not expect to see Bilbo with a man built like a brick shit house, hair that models would lust after, with a large hand resting on the back of his neck. Bilbo didn’t even notice Kili when he walked in, and Kili was too much chicken shit to say anything, and it took him all of his courage to come here in the first place, so he could hardly walk out again. Kili knew what the One Ring specialised in, as well as custom tattoos and piercings, they supplied all the weird and wonderful supplies for the BDSM scene, and in this case, his quiet colleague with the mousy brown curly hair who looked like a hen mother the majority of the time, was picking out a sounding plug. 

 

Kili had never personally taken part in this specific activity himself, but wasn’t against it – he was here to get a prince albert piercing after all. Who was he to judge. The large man at Bilbo’s side was gently urging him towards various sizes and designs, all the while Bilbo was turning redder and redder, and becoming more flustered. Hiding his nose in ‘Bizarre’ magazine, Kili silently cursed himself for turning up early. Who the fuck turns up early for a piercing appointment? 

“Sweetie, its your choice, I told you – you can pick whichever one you want. I know you’ve been eyeing up Bifir’s”

“Y-yes I know! But, I don’t know. They’re rather expensive don’t you think? What do you even think? Do you like them? Will I like it? Shouldn’t I ask to try one or something first? Before buying one I mean? I would clean it and it would be disinfected obviously but rath-“ The pink had now reached the top of Bilbo’s ears.  
Cutting him off, the tall man let out a deep chuckle and gently squeezed his had around Bilbo’s neck, immediately shutting him up and causing Bilbo to subtly lean into the man.

“You’re Mine, aren’t you?”

A small nod from Bilbo.

“And you need to do as I say right? Otherwise you will get punished, and we don’t want that do we?”

This time there was an even smaller shake of the head.

“Good boy. Now, I want you to pick yourself a pretty plug, which ever your heart desires.”

These words appeared to melt Bilbo, he slowly sunk himself into the larger man, nestling his head into the man’s shoulder, a small smile showing on his face. The man in question let another rumbling laugh come out, apparently waking Bilbo up from his stupor. The small interaction between the two men had gotten Kili all flustered. How long had he wanted someone to talk to him like that? To look at him like he was the most prized possession in the world. Kili found himself engrossed in watching the two men, the way that they would share the smallest of touches, the way Bilbo allowed himself to be moved.

“Kili! I do apologise young man, but it appears I’m running a little bit late! My previous tattoo is taking longer than expected but I shouldn’t be any more than twenty minutes. I completely understand if you wish to leave and re-book it or you can wait if you want! I can even fetch you some tea!” Snapping Kili out of his thoughts and nearly giving him a heart attack, the shop owner Radagast burst through the curtains leading to the back of the shop, apparently waking the receptionist out of her day dream and bringing his presence to the attention of Bilbo and his friend.

“Ah, no, it’s okay. I can wait if that alright.” Kili focussed on saying those simple words correctly, not making a huge tit out of himself in-front of his work mate. He couldn’t leave with any dignity even if he wanted to. After watching this innocent scene he got a raging hard on. His imagination ran wild with possibilities for him, what his owner would look like, whether he would be allowed to choose such a thing.

Bilbo, bless his heart, looked absolutely mortified. It would be embarrassing enough as it is having a colleague catch you being spoken to you in that manner, but being spoken to while choosing a sounding plug is something written for the agony aunt column.

Kili was caught between hiding inside the magazine again or acknowledging Bilbo. He decided to go for neither and both at once. Holding the magazine to his nose, making eye contact and nodding, then focussing intently again on an article about mummified heads in Mexico. Bilbo looked just as confused as to what to do, but eventually – after hiding his face in the chest of the large man – slowly made his way over to the black leather sofa which occupied the seating area of the parlour. The large man, which Kili soon learned was named Thorin, also sat down closely to Bilbo, a very possessive arm draped around the back of the sofa. A stab of anxiety and longing hit Kili, he wanted and needed someone to act like that with him, to own him and for him to belong to. Kili eventually gave up on pretending and met Bilbo’s panic filled face with the biggest smile he could muster.

Kili thought the twenty minutes he would need to wait for Radagast would last a lifetime, but in reality it wasn’t long enough. Bilbo dove head deep into why Kili was there, and once they discovered that Kili KNEW that it was a BDSM shop as well as tattoo and piercing parlour, Bilbo came into his own. Introducing Thorin as his Master, explaining which club they frequented, asked Kili about his relationship status – which was non existent – exchanging numbers and inviting Kili to Club Erebor, an underground kink club which apparently everybody who is anybody goes to. The whiplash from this conversation left him numb enough that the piercing was completed without a flinch.

Three weeks later, Kili spotted Bilbo from across the road, bold as brass waving him across.

Well here goes everything.


	2. Paradise City

Dressed in ripped black jeans, his old and loyal – and vintage - Ox Blood Doc Martens, and a black t-shirt, Kili began to jog across the road, it was quiet but knowing his luck if he took a leisurely stroll he would get hit by a post man or something.

Bilbo embraced Kili in a warming hug, the kind that makes you feel like home.

“I’m so glad that you decided to come, Kili! Do you know how hard it has been trying to NOT talk to you while we have been at work?! I don’t want everyone there knowing my business but I’m so happy I get to share this with you now! It’s so exciting, isn’t it?!” rambled Bilbo, practically skipping alongside Kili and he lead them down a dank alley towards a quiet parking lot. It all felt very dodgy and like something from a gangster movie. Voicing his concerns that Bilbo’s beast of a boyfriend was going to jump out the shadows and “show him what he’s worth”, Bilbo simply laughed, which didn’t help Kili’s rising panic.

“I promise, Thorin is a big teddy bear most of the time! In everyday life, I’m the one in charge, but he WILL slap you if you say that to him. Anyway, Gandalf likes Erebor to be hidden away. Known about; but hard to find. It will be a piece of cake to find your way here next time”

Kili exhaled slowly, and tried to remember that he actually wanted this. This is something that he and Bilbo had talked about in great detail. After the piercing parlour fiasco, they struggled to look each other in the eye for the next few days, until at the water cooler Bilbo asked how he was healing and shared some handy information for genital piercings, apparently he knows how much of a pain they can be to clean properly. After this, nothing was out of bounds for the two, they would have lengthy discussions about what Kili wanted, how nervous he was, that he wanted some fun, and along with Thorin, they decided what a better place to start than Club Erebor!

Thorin was good friends with the owner of Erebor, a rather fabulous old man, with a long grey beard the length of his hair. Gandalf observed everything that happened within his club, he was the safe place that all customers and clients went to, he was the shoulder to cry on and the spark that started many fires. Due to ‘attempted renovations’, Erebor was closed during the day and only part of the club open during the night, which meant with a few well-placed words from Thorin, himself and Bilbo could introduce Kili to the environment without literally throwing him into the deep end. To let him know exactly what the club was about.

Turning one last corner, Kili wondered how the hell anyone knew how to find the fucking club. Bilbo was still chatting away to himself, with a ‘mmm’ from Kili which was sign enough for him to keep talking. In all honesty Kili wasn’t listening to a word that was being said, but getting increasingly worried. This DEFINITELY looked like something from a gangster film, Bilbo was leading him to his death. He was going to be killed in an alleyway for knowing what he knew. 

This was it. Thorin was a hitman. The end is now.

This train of thought was thankfully cut short when Bilbo abruptly stopped in front of a small door on the side of a large warehouse. The warehouse itself was plain, as was the door, but what caught Kili’s eye was the two knockers, metal carved and shaped into two dragons, curling in on themselves and snarling at the intruder. As Kili reached his hand to examine them closer, the door swung open, revealing the infamous owner, wearing a tight pale pink shirt and a rainbow silk scarf, his beard in a long braid, he took Kili by shock.

“Bilbo! Darling! Welcome! And this must be young Kili! What a handsome boy he is! You and Thorin will need to look after this one! They will be fighting their way to him with a shitty stick you know!” This and a hard pat on the shoulder was all the welcome they would receive from Gandalf, he began muttering to himself as a telephone began to ring in the distance and began to saunter away.

“Your dear Thorin is here, he is helping Fili re-decorate one of the sensory rooms for me. You can handle the tour, can’t you? I’m ever so busy” all this was being called over his shoulder as Galdalf disappeared into the depths of the warehouse.

“Well,” chuckled Bilbo “welcome to Erebor”

“It’s definitely not what I expected, and how it looks from outside is a huge shock to be honest”

“Ah, yes, as I said, Gandalf likes to keep this place inconspicuous”.

And it really was, the exterior of the building could easily be looked over, but the inside looked as if it was for a five star hotel. The main doors opened into a large foyer, love seats, dining chairs and tables dotted around, and even the odd cage, with a large bar in the centre boasting every kind of liquor known to man. Behind the bar was a huge set of stairs, leading to a grand balcony overlooking the bar. A total of twelve rooms were in sight from where Kili stood. The first two lacked a door, but had windows built into the walls so you could see into the rooms from the hallway, this room consisted of a large open space with black velvet curtains draped on the walls and speaker systems attached to the walls. Kili began to wander into the room, feeling the softness of the curtains.

“Gandalf likes to call this his ‘disco room’, but it usually hosts clothed orgys rather than anything else. Everyone here has very good taste in music though.”

“Well if its anything under satisfactory I will need to have some words with the DJ” Kili was desperately trying to find his comfort, trying to find something he could talk about, find his bubble of peace.

“Come on, I’ll show you the rest, we wouldn’t be much of a fetish club if we only had a ‘disco room’ would we?” 

Bilbo strolled back into the hallway with Kili following like a lost puppy “The room next to the ‘disco room’ is the voyeur room. Gandalf doesn’t allow any bodily fluids to be exchanged in the Disco room, for obvious reasons really, so this is attached to it” While Bilbo was describing the rooms, Kili felt the heat rise to his face and excitement begin to rush through his veins. He could see the small door which attached the disco room and voyeur room together, along with more widows to see between the two. 

“As many people can be in here as you want, anything goes, just keep it safe. As I said, the disco is like a clothed orgy, this room here is for the type of orgy we all know and love. Along here we have the standard play rooms, there are five in total. When I say standard I mean nothing too shocking, there are some light restraints supplied and other toys. Around the right side of the bar are two rooms designed for pet play. There’s cages, bowls and dog toys and beds, all the basics really. Towards the back here are the heavier rooms. There are three down here and more upstairs. You are obviously encouraged to bring your own equipment to play with, however Gandalf does supply the basic bits for you, all he asks is that you attempt to clean up after yourself. Any and all toys that come into contact with bodily fluids are not supplied – I’m sure you can figure out why.”

Kili simply agreed with a nod. Bilbo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was known at work for never shutting his mouth, but being here obviously had him wired and on edge.

“Let me show you upstairs, Thorin is helping Fili redecorate the sensory room”

“Uh.. yeah okay, sounds good. I may sound stupid but what exactly is a sensory room?”

“Its new actually!” Bilbo began to lead Kili round the back of the bar and up the stairs. “Gandalf felt that there was a need. It will have everything you need for sensory deprivation, masks and blindfolds obviously, it’s going to be sound proofed. Gandalf is looking at getting a latex vacuum bed as well, which sounds fabulous, however I don’t know how good of an idea that is”

As Kili began wondering what the fuck a ‘latex vacuum bed’ was, and making a mental reminder that he would need to google that later, he didn’t notice Thorin stick his head out of a doorway at the end of the arch balcony. Bilbo began to stride towards his partner, followed by Kili who was again miles away in his own head, he ran his hand along the walls, along the bannister, looked at the detailed chandelier that hung above the stairs, at each and every detail that was hidden away. As he began to approach the doorway in which Bilbo and Thorin had disappeared into, he could hear a horrible rendition of “Knocking on Heavens Door” by Guns ‘N Roses along with the deep sounds of Thorins voice.

“Whoever is wailing I hope you realise you are destroying a perfectly good son-“ Kili was cut short in his sentence as he entered the room, the culprit of the awful singing was a golden god, who stood on a small ladder, wearing tight jeans and a plan white tshirt. Kili felt his tongue swell in his mouth and his pulse speed up.

“I’ll have you know that I am a fantastic singer and I put Axl Rose’s snake hips to shame” replied the blonde stranger without even turning around.

“Oh I bet you do” muttered Kili under his breath, only Bilbo hearing and sniggering.

“Fili! Be polite. This is Kili, the young man that Bilbo and I have told you about” stated Thorin, clearly showing authority in his voice, demanding attention from everyone in the room.

Fili sighed and stepped down from the ladder, finally turning to face Kili – who was still choking on his tongue and trying to act cool and collected, and with Bilbo giggling at his stupid comment it wasn’t working too well.

Fili’s bright eyes seemed to turn dark as he looked at Kili, the two men stood sizing each other up, Kili trying to hold his dominance in the room but every ounce of him was screaming to let this man take the power. Fili stepped forward, slowly and deliberately licking his lips, extending his hand

“It’s lovely to meet you, Kili, I’ve heard so much about you”, his voice was like silk rushing through Kili’s veins. It felt like his skin was on fire and frozen at the touch of a simple handshake

The only think Kili knew to do was act like a cocky bastard, which is what he always did. “That’s funny, I’ve not heard your name before, snake hips”

As they continued to stare each other down, Kili didn’t notice that his cock began to stir in his jeans, and the school girl giggle that came from the direction of Thorin and Bilbo.


	3. Golden Years

Static electricity remained in the air between the two men. After leaving the soon-to-be sensory room, the group of four made their way from the balcony to the bar, where Bilbo took placement behind the bar and began serving drinks. It was only three fifteen in the afternoon, but god damn it Kili needed a drink. After two and a half Sailor Jerrys and coke, Kili felt his confidence come back to him.

Fili was fucking gorgeous. He had shoulder length wavy hair that looked like spun gold. His smile was like the bloody sun shining, it hurt to look at. Kili found himself staring at the piercing blue eyes, when they focussed back on him Kili would always find himself losing his breath.

Fili was not new to the club like Kili was, however he was fairly new to the scene, Thorin was acting as a mentor, teaching him the ways of being a good Dominant – it’s so easy to get caught up in the power trip and seriously cause harm. Fili was learning quickly, obviously being around the environment for a length of time prior to his training helped him leaps and bounds.

After a few more drinks, where Kili had gained his liquid confidence, and Gandalf glided into the bar demanding why everyone was sitting on their asses and not working, Thorin and Fili excused themselves to continue with renovating. Kili tried desperately hard to not watch Fili’s taut little ass walk up the stairs, and Fili knew it as well, putting his snake hips to the test. Bilbo continued to show Kili the rest of the establishment; however it was painfully obvious that he wasn’t paying attention – this time he stopped pretending to.

“Just to make sure that you don’t rip anything” finished Bilbo, causing Kili to stutter

“I’m sorry, I missed that, what? What am I ripping?”

“Your prince albert sweetie, I’m sure that its nearly healed by now, it only takes about four weeks, but I would wait at least five before any frisky business. As long as you are gentle you should be fine, and make sure you clean yourself afterwards, dried cum isn’t good for a new piercing needless to say”

“What?! What do you think I’m going to be doing?! Actually no don’t even answer that. Did you plan this whole thing as a fucking blind date? Is a BDSM blind date even a thing?! Oh god…” Kili’s mind began racing as to what exactly he had gotten himself into while images of his new piercing being forcefully ripped from his body rushed through his head.  
Kili had been into the extra activities that go along side sex for a long time now, he had known that he had wanted more than what a “normal” relationship could give early on. Kili wanted to be the world. He wanted to have someone worship him, and to worship someone in return. He wanted endless lust and devotion, he wanted to have someone have faith in him, and to believe in him. No amount of random fucks and one night stands would ever build his self worth.

“Let’s go help the boys” Bilbo began to head back to the main staircase to return to the balcony.

“Bilbo!” footsteps fell short as his name was called. Bilbo turned around to see Kili, clenching his fists at his sides, viciously biting on his lower lip.

“Why was I bought here? Why did you invite me? Am I just here for a quick shag from blondie up there? For your amusement?” As each word came out, Kili found himself get more irrationally angry, heat flooded to his eyes, he was embarrassed and annoyed at himself for allowing this to happen. Kili’s mind began to race once again, words from the past and thoughts of his worthlessness began to filter into his mind.

Bilbo smiled sadly, and took a gentle step forward, hand reaching for Kili’s shoulder “No one is using you for their amusement, no one is going to hurt you, and you are not a quick shag, Kili. After bumping into you at One Ring, and after our little chat, Thorin and I discussed whether I should invite you here, and as I described you, Thorin pointed out that Fili - who is as you know - learning under Thorin’s wing, is ready to stand on his own now and to have his own. I’m sorry if I have offended you, I thought that this is what you wanted. I knew that you were interested in coming here straight away when we began to discuss it, however I felt it better that you come here when it is quiet and empty, see what there is to see now, rather than on a fully booked night”

Kili knitted his eyebrows together, looking at his scuffed shoes. This is what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted. He didn’t know why he was getting so wound up over people being considerate.

_You’re not used to it, that’s why you asshole._

Kili looked at Bilbo with new smile, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry I’m being such a knob. I’m super tired, yano? I was up all night panicking about today and yeah… I’m sorry. Thank you for making all this effort and thinking about all of this Bilbo, I really owe you. I just… I don’t know how all this works. I mean I know how it works but how does it, you know… start?”

“It starts the same as any relationship, but its more. You talk. You get to know one another. You talk about what you like and what you don’t. It’s all written in front of you, there is always the option out. Fili is very good, he is becoming renowned for his caring side” this bought an even bigger smile to Kili’s face. Each partner he has had before, it had been awkward at first, fun while it lasted, and then they would just leave, leaving Kili to tend to himself and lick his wounds. It would always leave an emptiness in his chest. The thought of someone being there after – it gave him butterflies.

Seeing the blush that appeared on Kili’s cheeks, Bilbo linked arms with him and began to lead the way again. The boys in the sensory room were tidying their days work, the club would open in approximately 45 minutes, and although the people who walked through the door immediately upon opening were loyal regulars who didn’t care about the mess – it still didn’t hurt to keep up a good appearance. Plus Gandalf would quite literally ring their necks.

Bilbo began helping, gathering Thorin’s belongings from various corners of the room while making idle chit chat, what they would have for dinner and the like. Kili wandered over to the side of the room which Fili was unfolding a ladder and offered his assistance.

“Uh, yea, you could start sweeping around here if you want? Gandalf hates any kind of mess. Although he moans no matter how much we clean”, Fili handed Kili a long handled broom and pointed into the direction of the doorway.

A normal relationship. But more. I can do that. Filling with confidence anew, Kili made sure to put an extra swing in his hips as he walked away, put an extra curve in his back when bending over, have his shirt ride a little higher when he stretched. He could feel Fili’s eyes on him from across the room, how he was slowly gravitating closer. A lion on the hunt.

 

*****

 

“We’ll be off then, Gandalf will be opening the doors soon, Legolas is manning them tonight – I’ve seen him running around already” said Thorin, as he lifted his belongings from a smirking Bilbo’s hands.

Fili seemed to snap out of his daze when Thorin spoke, “Shit yeah, I didn’t realise that was the time”, running his hands along his thighs, Fili continued to watch Kili.  
Bilbo embraced Kili in another huge hug, “I will see you soon my boy! You take care and if you need to please message me okay?! I’m sure Fili will show you the way back to the main street if you’re worried, wont you Fili?” 

Kili wasn’t too sure how to take this information - he would be left alone with Fili, even though it was for a short space of time. Have they seen the man?! He was like sex on legs. ‘Remember your piercing Kili, you don’t want to rip anything’. Taking a deep breath, he aimed his best smile at Fili, nodding towards Bilbo and Thorin, thanking them for the time and thought that they put into bringing him here today.

Leaving Fili alone in the sensory room with Kili was nerve-wracking. Every part of Fili’s being wanted to tackle the younger man into the wall. Show him everything that he had been missing, make him forget everyone before him. Have him screaming ‘Fili’ as a prayer, tears of pleasure leaking from his eyes, pure joy and ecstasy in his voice. 

Instead of all this lust that was sitting on the tip of his tongue, “I’m shattered, fancy going for a pint” was all her could muster.


	4. All Wound Up

As for most people, alcohol was the source for courage when we are lacking and confidence when it is needed. For Kili, it loosens both his tongue and his thighs. He found himself, perched on his folded legs, leaning into Fili’s side. Kili allowed his head to rest on Fili’s shoulder, his hair slowly being run through long fingers, being tugged causing small groans to fall from his lips. 

“I’ve heard so much about you for the past few weeks, yano? Bilbo and Thorin have told me everything, but in all honesty I wasn’t interested. I didn’t want to be set up with some sub who would bare their neck without a fight. I wanted to do the leg work myself. I didn’t want something easy. But then you, you walked in and made a stupid comment, and when I saw you I wanted to fuck you then and there – Thorin and Bilbo be damned. The way you look in those jeans, _god_ it’s not right. No one should look so fucking sexy in god damn military boots.” Kili began mouthing at Fili’s neck, feeling the vibrations of his voice go through him, straight to his groin. His jeans tightened painfully, the seam rubbing against his prince albert causing a mix of pain and pleasure to shoot through him. 

“Then I realised that you were the one Thorin had told me about, oh that drove me wild. All I could think about was you spread out in front of me, a present just for me. God I want you, I want you as mine. Mark you as mine. Make sure everyone knows it’s me you belong to. Fuck you until you scream, mine is the only name you know, the only name that matters to you” Fili’s voice began to deepen, hands digging harder into Kili’s hair. Grabbing a handful and tugging the brunets head back, a pleasant burning spread across his scalp, Kili’s head was angled so the two men were staring at each other, noses brushing and breathing together in hot pants. Kili’s eyes were drawn to the blonde’s devilish smirk, making him squirm in his seat.

Slowly, Fili leant forward, tugging against his handful of hair harder to prevent any contact, he gently stroked his tongue against the waiting soft lips, pulling back again, dipping his tongue into the waiting warmth, allowing their tongues to mingle between them, however each time Kili tried to lean in, to get _more_ , Fili would grin and pull his hair again, tutting. The heat that continued to spread throughout Kili was agony. All he wanted was contact, anything, more than this. He needed more than the quick fleeing brushing on tongues in a packed bar. Kili needed spit and lips, sweat and skin. Hands reached towards the blonde, pulling at the cotton t-shirt, reaching his hand underneath to dig his nails into golden skin.

“P-please”

“Hmmm? What is it baby? Tell me what you want” another swipe of the tongue against open lips.

“Kiss me. Touch me. Give me anything, please” Kili’s voice was coming out in a breathy gasp, saliva making his lips shiny and wet.

“Good boy. Now move.”

Standing, and in turn pushing Kili to his feet, Fili turned the smaller man around and began to lead him to the bathroom at the back of the bar with a strong hand on his shoulder. After forcefully shoving Kili into the men’s lavatory, and turning to lock the entrance. Kili’s heart was racing, pre-cum had covered the front of his boxers and began to seep through to his jeans, his pupils dilated. He knew that this shouldn’t happen. This is exactly what he didn’t want. He didn’t want to come across as easy, to be a quick fuck. He wanted something with feeling. Actual emotions and not just lust.

Without a word Fili lunged forward, their lips finally meeting in a bruising kiss. It was true ecstasy. Tongues fought against each other, teeth nipped against lips, hands pulled hair and scratched at skin, all thoughts of doubt flew out of Kili’s mind as hands began to fumble with belt buckles, trying to undo jean buttons. Kili's eyes opened in shock when he felt the cold metal of a tongue bar brush against his, and further still when Fili’s large hands pulled both their erections free, cold air hitting the swollen and flushed skin, bare ass hitting the cold tile of the sink as he was lifted and perched on the edge, legs gripping either side of the other man’s slender hips, one handing clinging to a broad shoulder and the other shooting down to their now touching cocks.

Fili’s hips thrust messily forward at the contact, the cold metal of the others piercing causing a shock, firmly wrapping both of their hands together, and their dicks pressed together in agonising bliss, the two soon found a steady rhythm. Kili could all but hold onto the larger man, both in pleasure and fear of falling to the floor. Fili didn’t seem to mind taking the lead, meeting again for a wet open mouthed kiss, breathy moans spilling out between them.

Kili wanted more, he needed it. “Please, more. Please, I need…” 

“I’m not fucking you baby, not here. Not yet. I want you begging for me. Open and wet and waiting”

Turning his head, Kili took the blondes thumb into his mouth, barely suppressing a moan. It was surprising how much of an affect a few words could have on him. Kili quickly found himself becoming himself addicted to the others voice, to the others scent, he knew that he had to be careful, he would fall hard for this one. But right now, perched on the sink in the men’s toilets, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Fili allowed his thumb to slip from plump lips, his hand caressing the others neck and resting against it, applying just the right amount of pressure for it to be felt, but not enough for any of the young man’s airways to be blocked. Picking up the pace of their joined hands, Fili made eye contact with the other, bright blue eyes meeting dark brown, half lidded eyes watching one another.

“Hah-harder”

Furrowing his brows, Fili understood what the other meant when the grip on the slender neck was tightened, followed by a sly smile. “If it’s too much I will tell you, please, choke me. Please”

Putting more of his weight into it, Fili leant forward, causing Kili’s back to arch over the rusting taps of the sink, crotch rising further into the air, pre-cum and piercing glistening in the cold clinical light. The back of his head resting against the large dirty mirror, his erratic panting began to cause the glass to steam. Allowing his eyes close, Kili felt like he was in heaven.

Renewing his efforts, stepping forward and tightening his grip again on both their cocks, Fili began to pump faster, harder, thrusting into their joined slipper hands, causing more friction and pleasure for the both. Small grunts and incomprehensible words leaving his lips. Being fully supported by the others large hand wrapped safely around his neck, Kili allowed himself to relax, his legs falling open around the other, eyes lolling back and staring blankly at the ceiling, he allowed a smile to grace his lips. Moans becoming lounder, gasping for air and feeling his orgasm approaching. Kili tried to thrust his hips to meet the blondes, but the angle and balancing act made it difficult, so all he could do was allow himself to be taken by this golden god before him.

“I’m gonna, gonna I think- Ahhhh godddd”

“Heh, that’s it baby, let go. Cum for me, come on” snarled Fili, grip tightening further on his neck. In a final scream Kili came, and he came hard, hands began to scramble for purchase, as he rode out his orgasm, cock still furiously being pumped and pressed against another. “Good boy”  
It took a few moments, but when Kili came back to his senses he forced himself to lean forward, snatched the others hand away and took control. Both of the blonde’s hands were wrapped around his neck, and they were again sharing messy kisses, more spit than anything else. Their saliva mixing and dropping from their open mouths and falling onto Fili’s straining prick, acting as further lube.

“Oh god, Kiliii- don’t you fucking stop, gonna make me cum all over you. Oh god- you’re so good. So perfect, so-”

From Fili’s mouth fell a slew of insults and praises, kisses and bites, all of which made Kili’s heart swell further, making his feeling for this stranger grow. With a growl which was more animalistic than anything else, Fili’s orgasm hit, spurting between the two of them and covering Kili’s hand. Between gasps and shakes, Kili raised his hand which was covered in the white substance, and dragged his fingers through his lips, allowing the others salty taste to pool in his tongue.

Breathless, Fili watched this with want in his eyes “Shit, you really are perfect.”


	5. Hotline Bling

Standing in the cramped shower cubicle, the now cold water thrumming against his back, Kili resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall. He had done exactly what he wanted to avoid. He made himself out to look like an easy whore, a few drinks in him and a couple of sweet words was all it took. There was no chance of a relationship now was there? How could there be any future when the basis of their relationship was a bathroom handjob? Even if things didn’t work out with Fili _and god did he want them to_ , Kili couldn’t very well go back to Erebor. Everyone would know about his escapades, the tale of his loose legs and weak morale would spread like wildfire. What would Bilbo think of him? He had made such an effort to introduce Kili to the scene, found someone, and Kili went a fucked that up already.

 

Shutting off the water supply, Kili remained in the now cold shower, goosebumps spreading across his skin. With a final thump of his head against the wall, Kili stepped out of the shower and into the flat, towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping against his shoulders. His flat was modest; it had an open plan lounge which led into the kitchen, which was perfect for Kili and how lazy he was when it came to any form of housework. Flopping down onto the sofa, he stared at the TV, not paying attention to whatever cooking show was on. The shrill sound of his phone receiving a text is what finally snapped him out of his daze.

“Hey! Sorry about earlier, I got a bit carried away with myself, dunno if that was obvious ;) I hope youre ok. Snakehips xx”

 

Frowning at the screen, Kili did what any self-respecting adult would do, a small ‘meep’ escaped his lips and his phone was flung across the room. Quickly rising to his feet, Kili began to pace in circles around his sofa, towel slowly sliding down, and head held in his hands. What was it about the blonde that caused such a panic? Why did he have such an effect on Kili already?

 

Finding his resolve – after seven rounds of the sofa - quick footsteps made their way to the window which took up much of Kili’s lounge. Back hitting the cold wall, he slid down resting against the floor with his knees tucked to his chest, hand groping blindly for his poor phone. It took a further five minutes for him to sum up the courage to tap out a reply, and even then each attempt was deleted and tried again. He sounded too eager, sounded like he didn’t care enough, his attempts at humour were awful and suave flirting was a straight no go. Finally he gave up and went with “Yeah, I got the hint that you were eager ;) im very well, hope you are too.x” Hitting send with a groan, Kili dropped his phone again, letting his head fall back to the wall with a thud, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. 

 

Fili had obviously seen the text, but was taking his time to reply, just as Kili did – the joy of both the men having iPhones, Kili could clearly see when his message was received and read, not that he was checking or anything…

After what felt like forever, the phone vibrated in his hands again, bringing a small smile to Kili’s face, which widened when he saw the reply “Are you sure youre okay? I didnt come across too strong or anything did i?”

“No, you didn’t, don’t worry, I was exactly the same lol”

“hahah phew, thats a relief. Do you mind if I call you?”

“No, not at all” after he pressed send, Kili immediately regretted it. He hates talking to people on the phone – even his own mum, so why the fuck did he say yes to fucking Fili to calling him? Cutting him from his train of thoughts was phone ringing, staring stupidly at the screen and the number that he had now memorised, not that he was proud of that,   
Kili almost didn’t press the call connect in time.  
“Uh, hello?”

“Hey there!” _fuck his voice shouldn’t be this sexy over the phone_ “I know you said you were fine and stuff, but I feel really bad that we got rushed out of the bathroom by that drunk asshole. I just want to double check that you’re doing okay?”

The concern that was clear in Fili’s voice made water rush to his eyes, sucking in a deep breath Kili tried to compose himself again, concentrate on the here and now and not what happened in that dingy bar earlier and how amazing it was. About how good it felt for Fili’s hands to be carding through his hair, the glow of their orgasm shared between them. The warm words being murmured into his ear, and the twat who barged in on them needing to actually use the bathroom for what it was designed for. “Yeah, no, I’m totally fine. I mean it would have been a bit nicer if we weren’t interrupted but…” his heart was now hammering in his chest. Not only does he hate talking to people on the phone, but Kili decided to talk to the one person who turns him into a complete nervous wreck. 

“I know. I’m sorry that I didn’t wait longer, you’re just so beautiful and I couldn’t help myself. Thorin keeps telling me that I should learn to have patience, that I surely will scare future relationships away. And I do try, honest. Its just, you, I couldn’t” 

Silence followed this statement, Kili chewing at his lower lip, toes curling into the carpet and a bright red blush burning his cheeks.  
“Hey? You ok still?”

“Y-yeah sorry, I just… I don’t usually talk to people on the phone and stuff… and you make me kinda nervous – but in a good way! And I’m just worried that I’ve fucked things up already you know? I should have shown more resolve or something? You surely won’t want anything out of me now other than a quickie and now I’m rambling and I’m sorry so yeah I’m going to go now okay cool”

A loud bark of a laugh is what stopped Kili from hanging up, frowning again, Kili bought the phone to his ear once more “I’m sorry my despair is so fucking funny to you, you-“

“Nononono! Hey! Shhh! Its okay Kili, It’s okay. Will you please listen to me?! Okay thank you, why did you think I text you and asked if you were okay? And then when you said you were fine, I still called you to find out what was wrong? If I just wanted you for a quick fuck do you think I would do that?”

“….i don’t know”

“No is the answer you’re looking for there sweetie, I wouldn’t do that. Not only would Bilbo and Thorin rip my ballsack off, but believe it or not I’m a better man than that.”  
Feeling like a prize asshole, Kili buried his face into his knees, making himself into a smaller ball on the floor “sorry”.

Kili had never felt this way before, felt the attraction so quickly, the need to make the other proud of his actions, the shame that he though Fili was anything else but a gentleman.

“Now don’t be sorry, it’s my fault that I couldn’t stay with you afterwards. I mean, I like you and stuff and I would definitely like to get to know you some more, is that okay? I would like to think that you and I could become something”

The blush had now reached the top of Kili’s ears now, grinning like an idiot he let out a barely audible “yes please”

A deep chuckle vibrated down the phone line. “Good. Now, what are you doing? Have you had anything to eat since you left the bar?”

“Yeah I had half a chocolate orange and a bowl of cereal, then I had a shower, and now I’m just kinda sitting here…”

“That really isn’t good enough you know? Do you have any fruit in the house that you can eat as well? An orange or anything? And have you at least wrapped up after your shower? Its going to be cold tonight?”

A feeling of warmth spread across Kili’s entire being as he remained sitting on the floor, yes it was getting chilly in his flat, and he probably should eat something that was remotely good for him. Usually when people tried to chide him like a small child it got his back up, it would always hit the wrong nerve and cause an argument, but with Fili it seemed different, like he actually cared. The urge to please the blonde whatever necessary took over Kili, he rushed to his bedroom to find some warm clothes, and then to the kitchen to eat his last banana, informing Fili that he was doing this all the while, earning small praises from the other end of the phone.


	6. R U Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to give up writing this but? i know i shouldnt just give up on it.  
> i miss smoking

Over the next few weeks the two men got to know one another further, plans were made to meet up again, postponed and then cancelled altogether, however they continued to text one another, small updates of their day and sweet goodnight messages for the other to read in the morning. They kept the messages clean, however that didn’t stop the ample amount of awkward flirting that came between them. Fili would ensure that Kili was okay, small reminders in the day to eat properly and check-ups, it happened so quickly and naturally that neither knew that it happened. Kili regularly found himself taking a picture of what he was doing, what he was eating, and on one occasion he sent a picture of the TV because Fili didn’t believe him that he was watching the original series of Pokemon. 

They fell in to a happy routine, slowly getting to know the other, finding out what they wanted and needed. Both men discovered that they wanted a relationship in one form or another. They both felt the animalistic connection from their first meeting, and emotional tether that had formed between them over such a short period of time. Fili was naturally the dominant of the two, he told tales of his meetings with Thorin, learning the respect and patience it takes to be a good Dom. He told Kili, when asked, about his old exploits, about old partners and subs. This caused Kili to wall himself off for a day, until he found the courage within himself to admit to Fili that it was jealousy of old partners which had caused his mood. Kili craved to be cared for, to be used. He had an undeniable need to please the blonde; he wanted to be used solely for Fili’s pleasure and need. They both touched lightly on their kinks and what they would like to try, and they both agreed that they would need to discuss these in person – without getting carried away – and agree on a relationship they both wanted.

Finally, two weeks and three days after their first meeting, Kili literally ran into Fili. Head down, he was rushing home from work, tapping out a message to the blonde with, music blasting in his ears and dodging other suits marching down the street, he didn’t hear his name being called from the other side of the street, pressing send on his message Kili finally lifted his head and popped into the small off-licence he bought a pack of 20. Leaving the small shop and turning left down the street, Kili opened the packet and bought a cigarette to his lips, fishing in his pocket for his elusive lighter, this was when he was met with a solid wall of muscle, causing his cigarette to fall from his lips. Strong hands steadied Kili, blurry eyed and agitated he looked up and was met with a grin and familiar blue eyes. He could see Fili talking to him, see the perfect lips moving, why couldn’t he hear what he was saying?

“WHAT?!?”

Flinching away from the shouting face in front of him, Fili laughed and plucked the headphones causing Kili’s temporary hearing loss to stop. “I said you should watch where you are going darlin’. I saw you from across the street but you totally ignored me, I even text you telling you to wake the fuck up” All this was said with a beaming smile. Kili couldn’t help but grin back, leaning himself into the hands which were still wrapped around his shoulders.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I was in my own little world yano? It’s nice to finally see you after all this time!”

“Oh my god yes, I seemed to forget how beautiful you are. And I’m lucky enough to see you in a suit! Why didn’t you send me a picture of it?!”

“Because you didn’t ask?”

“That’s beside the point! I knew you worked in an office, but I never knew you had to dress up so nice for it” The two men now stood side by side, slowly making their way down the street not paying any attention to their direction. Kili could really take in their size difference, while they were around the same size in height, himself perhaps being slightly taller than the blonde, Fili was much wider, he had much more muscle definition and Kili wanted to trace ever curve and crevice with his tongue. Eyes becoming heavy with lust he watched the way his clothes stretched over his body with each movement, the way his blonde waves became loose from his tight bun and fell around his face, the way he licked his lips between sentences. 

“Do you mind if I have one?”

“W-what? Have what?”

“One of your cigarettes. You’re still holding onto them for dear life. I’m trying to quit but it turns out I’m not very good at it”

Handing the now crumpled packet to Fili, Kili looked down again. Was it obvious he was fantasising about him? Did he know? Could he sense how desperately hard Kili was just by standing so close to the blonde? Pulling out two cigarettes and handing the pack back, Fili lit both with a lighter he produced from his leather jacket and lifted one to the brunettes lips, where they obediently opened to take in the butt. “I’m assuming you wanted one? You were lighting up when you walked into me”

“Yeah,” Inhale. Exhale. Smoke lifting from his nostrils and calming his nerves. “I was; thanks” Grinning back, the blonde held his own cigarette to his lips, a guttural moan ripping from his lips when the nicotine hit his lungs. Slowly exhaling again he looked as if he was in pure bliss, causing the brunette to temporarily forget what was happening, mouth hanging open and tongue suddenly dry. It was indescribable how much he wanted to be the reason that noise escaped his lips.

“Fuck. I forgot how much I missed smoking” Without wanting to sound like a complete moron, Kili kept his thoughts to himself – he decided it would be best if he didn’t announce on the street that he wanted Fili to fuck him raw then and there, all while the cigarette hung from his lips, blonde hair falling around his chiselled face, sweat dripping down his neck.

As if he had a sixth sense for erections, Fili silently linked their hands together, causing Kili’s breath to catch in his throat and for him to have a rather undignified coughing fit.  
“You know we shouldn’t do anything” Fili stated, not looking away from his unknown destination in front of him. 

“I know”

“But I want to”

In a small voice, barely audible “Me too”

“We really need to sit down together. Decide what we want, decide what limits we have, decide what relationship we should have, where we can progress to.”

“Yeah, I know”

“I want to fuck you senseless” This was said without missing a beat, Fili still looked ahead and spoke as if he was discussing the weather “I want to fuck your face, fuck your perfect little ass. Make you scream my name. I want to make you cum so hard you forget all your troubles, I want to hurt you, I want to take you to the place between pain and pleasure where everything feels perfect” Now he stopped and turned to Kili, whose face was now a lovely shade of pink, eyes unfocused on the blondes chest “I want you to be mine, Kili”

“Me too” was all Kili could muster, when it came to the blonde man he seemed to lose all use of his vocabulary.

“Fuck it.” Was the last thing Kili heard, all he was aware of now were warm firm lips pressing against his own, a tongue softly running against them. Slowly opening his mouth, Kili bought his hand up to rest against the others cheek, fingers twisting into the loose curls that hung there. The warm metal of Fili’s tongue bar clicked against teeth, pressing their bodies flush together, both men were oblivious to the world continuing to spin around them. Their kiss continued, slow and tender, cautious nips and bites, then desperately inhaling one another, swollen lips and tobacco flavoured tongues mingled together. Small moans and breaths were shared, a pleased smile was upon both of their faces when they parted, still holding onto one another, and bodies pushed together – erections straining in their confinements. Leaning forward for a long closed mouthed kiss, Fili stepped away reluctantly, reaching down and rearranging his erection, a small wet patch visible on dark denim. “Shit. Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that”

“No. No you should. That was a good thing to do” rosy cheeked, Kili felt as if his entire body was on fire once more, he craved any kind of contact from the other.

“I shouldn’t have done that because I have to go darlin’. I have some family stuff I have to do, I’m late already, I was on my way when I saw you and ran after you”

Becoming embarrassed, Kili frowned deeply and attempted to compose himself, trying not to show the want and disappointment on his face “Sorry man, I don’t want to make you late for anything” attempting to step away, he was stopped by Fili’s hand reaching out.

“No no. Don’t hide away, I want to spend time with you, I’m sorry I kissed you like that, I should have waited. But I really do have to go now. Maybe I can see you when I’m done if you’re free? I can’t seem to get you out of my head, even when I’m with you”

A smile forming once again on Kili’s lips, the deep set frown now gone “I haven’t got any plans later”

“Good” a quick peck of lips this time “I’ll text you when I’m done”

Turning and walking away, Kili shamelessly watched the blonde man walk away, oblivious to his erection still apparent in his suit trousers. Turning back, Fili winked and blew a kiss before disappearing into the crowd of commuters who were oblivious of what had just transpired between the two.

*****  
Finally reaching his home, Kili undressed as he walked in, dropping his clothes where they fell. He desperately longed for a cold shower, sweat feeling thick on his skin, his boxers sticky from pre-cum which had smeared itself over his crotch and the top of his thighs. Reaching the bathroom and turning the shower on, he heard his phone alert sound in the living room, a bright smile on his lips he found himself practically skipping to read the message. When he unlocked his phone and opened his newest notification he nearly fainted, all blood rapidly rushing to his groin once more.

On his phone was a picture of a perfect cock. How did Kili know it was perfect? Because it was sent from his blonde god, with the added caption “Why do you have such an effect on me?”


	7. #1 Crush

Kili didn’t move a step, he remained in his place stark bollock naked, mouth agape and clutching his phone, staring at the indecent image before him. Fili’s cock is how he was, normal in length, but he had an impressive girth. In the filthy picture which was glaring up from the screen, Fili’s hand was barely wrapped around his own cock, blonde curls peeking through, a perfect bead of pre-cum waiting to be tasted. All of this made Kili’s mouth water, made all reservations he had fly out the window. He wanted the blonde. He needed him. It was clear that there was _something_ primal and automatic between them. 

He was on autopilot, he found himself walking to his bedroom, crawling upon the bed and resting back, legs falling open and phone laying to his side – the image still clear on the screen. Forcing himself to look away from the photo, Kili closed his eyes and allowed his head to loll back, running his hands down his stomach, one grasping the base of his prick, the other teasing and scratching his balls, eliciting a gasp from his open lips. Kili already knew that he wouldn’t last long, the desperation that he felt for the blonde was too much, the heat that had wound itself into his chest, the essence of Fili that already found its place in his veins. More than anything he wished it was the others hand instead of his own, the others mouth and tongue running up the base of his cock, holding his legs open, pinning him down. Images of blue eyes, a beautiful smile, golden curls ran through his head. Slowly, he ran his hand along his shaft, reaching the head, burning skin against the cold metal of his piercing, wet pre-cum coating his hand. Setting a steady rhythm, his hand pumped agonisingly slow – teasing himself, imagining the other man.

Blindly grabbing for his phone, Kili began to thrust into his own grip, panting in the empty room. Opening the camera, he angled his phone. Fingers loosely wrapped around his throbbing penis, piercing glistening in the light, he snapped a picture and immediately sent it. Tightening his grip once more, he bought his spare hand to his mouth, two fingers probing to the back of his throat, closing his lips around them he began to finger fuck his mouth, all the while the stark image he received off of his blonde was clear in his mind. Kili imagined what it would be like, his jaw numbing from the stretch, lips desperately wrapping themselves around the width of the others perfect prick. Removing his fingers from his mouth now, he bought his spit slicked digits between his thighs, probing at his puckered entrance, applying light pressure to his ass, and rapidly pumping his fist, his breathy gasps turned into wanton moans, back arching off of the bed, fingers finding their way deeper inside him, first one, then two.

Rocking onto his hand, while the other was rapidly pumping his straining cock, fingers bumping against his piercing causing a wonderful sensation, Kili heard his phone sound beside him, however he couldn’t find the strength within him to pull him self away from his own pleasure. Leaving two fingers knuckle deep inside himself, he grabbed his phone with a sticky hand, sweat and sweet pre-cum spreading across the screen as he swiped to unlock.

It was a simple command, one he could easily follow.

“I want to see you cum”

A wanton moan pulling from his throat, Kili renewed his efforts once more, adding a third finger to his tight hole and grasping his swollen penis in an almost painful grip. He was relentless – he imagined this would be how Fili would treat him. Images of the blonde racing through him mind, remembering the feeling of their cocks pressed together in the small bathroom...

“Fu-Fuck!!”

Back arching so he was resting on his shoulders, he pushed his fingers deeper still, gasping and panting out Fili’s name, the pumps of his hands became erratic, it was too sensitive but it wasn’t enough. With a final scream he came. Hard. He rocked between his two hands still as he rode out his orgasm. Milking his cock, he allowed his cum to pool on his stomach, lacing his fingers.

Slowly removing his hands from his ass, he wiped his fingers dry and opening his camera once more, taking a quick snap of the mess he made, making sure to include his semi-hard prick, the sticky white mess which now laced his stomach and hands, and his prince albert which was also glistening with cum, he sent the picture with heavy eyes relaxing himself once more into his bed. The hard hit of his orgasm making his muscles loosen, a sense of bliss resting over him.

 

 

Sitting in the corner of a small coffee shop, Kili felt blonde eyes watching him intently as he loaded his coffee with six sachets of sugar.

“Don’t judge me okay? These things don’t even count as half a spoonful, you need at least three to make one spoonsworth.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything”

“Anyway, I’m a bitter soul. I need all the sweetness I can get”

The two men made time to finally meet up, in a supervised environment as so they would not get too excited (Fili’s idea) and to actually discuss what the fuck was going on with their relationship.

“So” Fili clearly had his game face on now, his mouth was set in a thin line, and he was rapidly clicking the end of his pen “I need to know, what is it you would like from me”

“Well, I thought that I was taken to Club Erebor to get into the whole scene. I mean, I’ve always been interested in it. I’ve always known I’ve wanted something more than the regular dating game. And I have this animal attraction to you.”

“Yeah I obviously assumed that you were interested, I’ve heard through the grapevine anyway” A quick note on his piece of paper “What have you done before, and what are you into? As in your likes, hard limits and stuff”

“This really feels like an interview yano? I hope you’re going to share some details about yourself as well”

“Sorry sweetie, I don’t mean it to. We’ve needed to do this for a while now. I want you, more than anything. I need to have you as mine, but I want to make sure you are safe, I want you to feel safe. I want to know everything that you are comfortable with, everything that scares you. All of your secret desires so I can share them with you. I want to be your owner, I want to start a relationship with you. I want to go through this with you first, I don’t ever want to hurt you, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you or between us”

A deep blush had risen to Kili’s cheeks, burying himself into his coffee, not saying a word back – not knowing what to say back.

“I have a feeling that you could be the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don’t want to risk ruining that” The love that was clear in Fili’s crystalline eyes made the brunettes heart stop in his throat.


	8. Coffee and TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet ass comments and stuff you guys have left. You're awesome.

The two men stayed in the coffee shop until the sun had well and truly set, plates covered in crumbs, various empty coffee mugs and tea cups were piled on the small table they shared. Fili had ended up covering two sheets of A4 paper, front and back, in scribblings, little notes from their talk. Hints into each others fantasies.

Kili had dabbled in BDSM and Dom/sub dynamics before, but had never experienced a full relationship and lifestyle and so it was decided between the two that this would be the basis of their relationship. Kili would have various tasks to complete throughout the day – some may differ depending on Fili’s mood and wants, but his day to day tasks would include keeping the blonde updated of his day, he would need to eat food at least slightly healthy for him, no longer allowed “food fit for a six year olds birthday party” in Fili’s words, and he would be in bed asleep by 11 at the latest. These were small tasks and easy to do, but with someone keeping tabs on him it would make it much more difficult, the need to rebel would arise. Kili would use the word ‘pistachio’ if he needed a break. He would not be allowed to touch himself without permission, his own idea, and upon voicing this caused a raging hard on in his tight jeans and for him to begin squirming in his seat. The two would date each other before turning things more serious.

Fili knew what he liked and what he didn’t, he hated all kinds of skat, he had a hard limit of drawing blood and knife-play. Other than that he was rather open minded, he adored putting someone into sub-space, watching them fall into utter bliss, the stretch between pain and pleasure where everything feels clear and pure. He had a penchant for looking after people, whether it be during a scene, after or in day to day life. He enjoyed administering pain, along side forced orgasms. Orgasm denial is something he hadn’t been too involved in, but after discussing it in hushed voices with Kili it was something that they both wanted to try. To keep things equal, Fili would also keep Kili updated on his day, the small things that he was doing, acknowledgement of achievements.

The small coffee shop had already cleared out and the two men were receiving dirty looks from the remaining members of staff, blushing Kili stood up, with the other man following suit stuffing his notes into his satchel bag and grasping the others hand. With a gasp and a small smile, the two linked their fingers together. Something so innocent in contrast to what they had decided for each other.

“Do you mind if I walk you home? I promise you have my word as a gentleman that you will arrive with all of your dignity in tact”, with a flourish Fili held the door open for his companion, emphasising his act of being a true gentleman.

“I can’t say that’s much fun, my dignity left as it is”

“Yes I know, but, I really really want to try to take things slow with you now. I know i’ve messed up with you and was way too forward, but I really want something serious with you.”

Kili’s cheeks continued to hold their blush, however with the open and honest manner the two had he felt his confidence build, maintaining eye contact Kili slowly leant forward and pressed his lips against the other mans, a small chaste kiss in the light of the setting sun.

Fingers trailing in the front of the brunettes jacket, Fili leant forward again for another, deeper kiss this time. “So,” a small peck on the nose “do you fancy being my boyfriend? We can hold hands and stuff”

A deep belly laugh erupted from Kili’s lips, causing him to turn away and double himself over, a concerned smile forming on the blondes lips in turn. FIli wasn’t entirely sure whether this was a good thing or bad? Finally managing to compose himself, arms flapping at his sides, the younger man stepped forward once more “I would love to be your boyfriend” with a quick peck on the cheek, Kili spun on his heel and began to saunter away “Are you still walking me home?” followed by a wink thrown over his shoulder.

As the two men began to walk back, shoulders bumping and hands intertwined, a pleased smile was present on both of their lips. A pleasant conversation remained between them, nothing like what they discussed in the coffee shop, it was so light in contrast. Small chit chat that put both of their racing hearts at ease. It all felt so _normal_. Much too soon, they arrived at Kili’s apartment building, they stood facing one another, fingers on one hand stull entangled and wind blowing their hair. Brushing his thumb along the younger mans cheek, Fili leaned in for a tender kiss full of longing and promise. Leaning into the other, Kili found himself wrapping his arms around the blonde, pressing his chest and groin flush against the other. A gaspy laugh is what pulled them apart once more “Calm down sweetie, we said we would try and take things slow didn’t we?”

“Yes, but, now I don’t want to”

“But we have to, imagine how good it will be when we can finally have one another”

A drawn out groan and Kili rested his forehead against the others chest, practically stamping his feet in frustration.

“I’m going to go now okay? When I get home I’m going to type up what we talked about, a contract of sorts okay? Make sure you text me your email address so I can send it to you and you can check it over. Make sure you’re 100% happy with everything I’ve included okay? That is the most important thing for me”

“I promise, I’ll text you my email address as soon as I get in”

“And eat some fruit”

“What? Seriously? I’m really not hungry-“

“You’ve eaten cake and had coffee, you need to have something healthy. Just a few grapes or a banana is all I’m asking for”  
“Ugh, fine, I will have some fruit too.”

“Good boy” leaning forward for one last kiss, tongues meeting once more and teeth scratching lips “And another thing”

“Hmm?”

“I want you to bring yourself to the edge of orgasm, but you’re not allowed to cum. I want you to do this for me three times. Three times bring yourself close and stop. If you cum before the third, you must tell me and you will be punished”

Wide eyed, Kili stared at the other, his cock straining immediately in his jeans and the husky words.

“I want you to tell me everything that goes through your mind while you’re doing this, everything you feel, everything you do”

A small nod and a lick of his lips, Kili couldn’t believe that his wildest dreams were finally coming true.

“Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir”


	9. Femtex

Over the following two weeks, the men were only able to see each other once for a quick trip to their coffee shop, Fili had printed out a rough draft of what they had previously talked about and together they worked through any loose ends. Their work schedules and other commitments meant they couldn’t find more than a few hours with each other.  
Fili again walked the younger man back to his apartment building, this time their kiss goodbye was far from innocent. Kili found himself pressed against a cold brick wall, hands buried deep in blonde tresses, his shirt being pushed up by rough hands, scratches being left in their place. Swollen lips finally parted, a small string of saliva keeping the two connected. Grinding his jean-clad erection against the others muscular leg pulled a broken groan from Kili’s lips, desperately trying to find friction to help his release. Stepping back, a wicked grin on his lips, Fili shook his head, the others body still arching forward for contact. “Not tonight, pet.”

“Are you sure you cant come in? Just for ten minutes?”

“You know I want to, more than anything.”

“Then why don’t you?” Another desperate wine was pulled from Kili’s throat as Fili stepped forward once more, pressing their crotches flush together with a long exaggerated thrust.

“Because we should wait. When I finally fuck you, I want to take my time. Make you scream and forget your own name. You need to be patient, love.”  
Kili had begun to mouth at the others neck, small nips and bites causing small pants of hot breath. His nails had dug themselves into the bronze skin, holding their bodies together. “I don’t want to be patient.”

“Tough.” Worming his way free, Fili planted a final kiss on the others wet lips and began to walk backwards “Now, remember what you need to do for me?”

“Yessss...” Kili replied with a huff, acting the epitome of stroppy teenager.

“Good boy. Make sure you text me, and I will call you tomorrow night okay?”

“Yeah, ok. I really wish you could stay a little bit longer?”

“So do I pet, you don’t know how agonising it is walking away from you. But I will see you again next Friday, its not too far away now.”  
With a final wave, Kili turned with a sad smile, heart racing in his chest from the electric sensation of the other, the long wait until they could see one another again, and nerves bubbling in his chest of the thought of when they were seeing another again. Club Erebor. They were going back, for the first time since they first laid eyes on one another. His smile lifted at this, he would finally be able to spend time with the blonde, be himself around him, call him Sir in public. They could talk without hushed voices, he could be a little shit and see what reaction he would get – although they talked every day through texting, it still seemed so impersonal. Kili wanted to see how the others eyebrows furrowed, how his eyes would flash with lust and anger, the frustration showing. Kili wanted to know how he looked when he came, whether he would moan or gasp. He wanted to know how Fili’s cock would feel in his hand, how heavy it would rest against his tongue.

Fishing his keys from his pocket, Kili finally found himself in the comfort of his home, kicking the door closed behind him. His skin felt too tight, he needed a release. Stripping off as he walked, hopping on one leg to another to remove his tattered converse, Kili turned the shower on full blast, standing back waiting for steam to fill the small room. Roughly palming his erection he allowed his head to fall forward, hair falling around his face. It had only been around nine days since he touched himself under the command of Fili, but the frustration of it all had pushed that rule to the back of his mind. He needed to cum, and he needed it now.

Stepping into the small cubicle, Kili rested his back against one wall, angling his lithe body so that the water was strumming down around his groin, creating a constant pressure around his straining cock. Three fingers of his left hand were sucked into his mouth, his tongue pressing against the pads of his fingers, pressing them as deep into his throat as he could, in his minds eye he could see the other man, balls slapping against his chin with a strong hand pulling brown hair, heavy prick resting against his tongue, head hitting the back of his throat, fucking his face. Tracing his piercing with the other hand, nimble fingers traced around the head, dragging slowly down his shaft and resting loosely at the base. Grasping himself in a tight grip, Kili arched against the cold tile, the hand previously in his mouth now resting against his neck, applying light pressure.  
Tightening his grip, Kili began to move his hand at a relentless pace, fingers wrapped firmly around his shaft. He was being ruthless, he wasn’t doing this for pleasure, he needed his release and he needed it fast. Hips jerking forward, fingers flicking over the head scratching lightly, small gasps and moans filling the room. Between the quiet noises he was making and the warm water pelting down around him, Kili didn’t feel his phone sound where it fell in the hallway. Quickening his pace, back arching away from the wall, he tightened his hand around his own neck, cutting the groan short. Biting his lower lip, small breathy gasps and pants was all he would allow himself. Keeping the agonising pace, desperately chasing his end, his head fell back against the wall with a thump, Kili bit down harder on his lower lip drawing blood as his orgasm racked through his whole body. Limbs convulsing, Kili milked his cock, hot cum coating his hand and abdomen, mixing in with the water and hair lining his stomach.  
Panting into the warm air, Kili pulled himself to his full height once his head stopped spinning. The relaxation of finally being able to come settling deep into his bones, limbs like liquid. Slowly shampooing his hair and washing his body, Kili allowed the bliss to last as long as possible, enjoying the afterglow. Shutting off the water supply, he stepped into the cold flat, the steam creating a sauna effect in the small space. Shuffling to find some kind of warmth in his dressing gown – which was _somewhere_ in his bedroom, he heard his text alert go off in the distance, cursing under his breath Kili threw on an old oversized jumper, towel still draped around his hips and hair pulled up in a messy bun at the top of his head.

Finding his phone, Kili’s post-orgasmic bliss quickly evaporated, heart finding its way to his mouth. He had three messages from his blonde boyfriend. The first was innocent enough, an apology for not being able to spend more time. The second said ‘are you okay?’ and the last, which had just arrived was a simple question mark. With hands pruned from his shower, Kili quickly tapped out a reply and hitting send before he could even check what he had said, just wanting to send acknowledgement.  
Resting his head in his hands while he was waiting for a response from the other, Kili couldn’t help but feel bad for breaking one of his rules. He wasn’t allowed to cum without permission and he knew that, he couldn’t even make out like he did understand. Along side feeling bad, a small glimmer of excitement shone within him. He was seeing Fili this Friday. They were going to club Erebor. Together. And he had just broken one of his rules. What would be in store for him? Would Fili punish him for this? Would he- 

Interrupting him from his thoughts was his phone shouting beside him, unlocking the screen he saw that it was his blonde again. “What have you been up to?”  
With his brows furrowing, Kili finally read the previous message he had sent, too many typos to be able to pass it off as a small mistake. He tongued his newly split lip, tasting the metallic sting of blood left. “I cut my lip.”

“And how did you do that?”

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Kili described everything. Previously he had to describe to Fili every detail of his wank, so why not now? He knew he would be in trouble, so in order to redeem himself Kili put himself together a small fruit bowl consisting of grapes, a banana cut into small pieces, an apple and a tangerine. Snapping a picture of his healthy snack he sent it to Fili. Anything for the small victories.

“Did I give you permission to do that? And showing me a picture of your food isn’t going to help you now”

Letting out a sigh, Kili tried to hide the little grin which had formed on his lips. “I know it wont, I’m sorry Sir”

“You will be. Now eat your fruit. I want you in bed by 9pm, lights out at 9.30. Any later than that and you will be in more trouble”  
Was an early ‘bed time’ going to be his punishment? Was Fili mad at him now? Was he disappointed? “Am I still seeing you Friday?”, insecurity had snuck up on him now.

“Yes. I hope you are ready.”

“Are you mad at me Sir?”

“No pet, eat your food and go to bed. I will see you Friday. You will need to be well rested for what I have in store for you. Make sure you are on your best behaviour until then.”


	10. A.D.I.D.A.S

Dressed in his old DM’s, skinny black jeans, skin tight black tshirt and larger camo jacket, Kili sad waiting on an old faded bench, cigarette held loosely between his fingers. Heart pounding hard in his chest, his tongue absently feeling the remaining cuts he caused and wouldn’t allow to heal. Foot bouncing impatiently and mind wandering, would Fili turn up? What would his punishment be like? Would he even get a punishment? Did he want to have one? Part of him said yes, more than anything, he wanted a reaction from the blonde, but the more rational part of his mind said no, you don’t want to be hurt. Pulling him back to reality was the feel of his cigarette being taken from his fingers, looking up he locked eyes with the man he was waiting for. Watching Fili take a drag from the cigarette, smoke billowing out from his nostrils, there was a hint of a smile on his lips before he turned heel and walked away. It took a few moments for Kili to find his feet, when he did he practically sprinted after the other man, when he caught up he remained a few steps behind the other, unsure what to do, until a hand was extended in his direction. Linking their fingers together, walking shoulder to shoulder now, Kili remained silent, unsure on what to say or how to begin this. He knew that he would have something in store tonight, but what it was exactly? That was still a mystery. 

The air between the two men was heavy with lust and anticipation, since Kili’s little rebellion, to which he still says was down to memory loss, they remained texting one another, however Kili felt like he was on tender hooks. He had no reason to think this, Fili remained kind and didn’t say a single harsh word, however Kili had found himself running deep into his own head. He believed that he needed to redeem himself and so was being ‘extra good’, he was too embarrassed to say this aloud, however he was certain the other man knew what he was up to.

Rounding the final corner before Club Erebor, Kili saw the beginnings of a queue forming at the door which were yet to open for another 25 minutes. Tightening his hand around the other mans, Fili strolled past those who were waiting, dragging Kili behind causing him to begin tripping over his own feet. Nodding at a rather large man who was acting bouncer for the night, the door was opened for the pair “Cheers Dwalin, have a good night.”

“You too lad.”

Walking into the large foyer, Kili couldn’t help but look around in awe. When he visited the club previously it was in the middle of the day, it was amazing however how it looked now was simply magical. The lights were dimmed, a low thrum of music was played throughout the building, members of staff who were wearing very little were preparing for the night ahead. Gandalf was seen running from room to room, making sure there were no last minute issues that would ruin his night.

Keeping their hands linked together, Fili began to walk up the main staircase and turning right once he had reached the top, producing a key from his jacket pocket he unlocked a door which was situated nearly in the centre of the hallway atop the balcony overlooking the main foyer and edge of the bar. Unceremoniously Fili shoved the brunette into the room, causing him to stumble over the threshold. Hearing the door closed shut and the locks being bolted cause Kili’s feet to stick like glue to where he stood in the room, turning his body slightly so he could watch the other man approach him over his shoulder.

With a few long strides Fili reached the other man, one hair going straight to tangle in the roots of his hair causing a pleasant burning sensation along his scalp, the other formed a bruising grip on slender hips, pulling them both together. Kili let out a small gasp, their lips meeting in a vicious kiss, the desperation and want they felt for once another being let free, here is somewhere they could be completely honest and themselves. Fili began to walk forward, keeping Kili in his tight grip and backing him up towards the nearest hard surface, teeth clashing and tongues caressing one another. Feeling his back hit a slightly padded wall, Kili’s hands searched for any kind of purchase and settled them on strong shoulders, fingers digging into the thick jacket. Thighs being gripped, Kili was lifted off the ground with ease as if he weighed nothing, he was sandwiched between his blonde god and the wall. Wrapping his legs around Fili’s hips, his hands continued to claw at his shoulders and back, always needing more contact, more skin and more heat.

Hands gripping Kili’s ass in a firm grip, Fili carried him to the large bed which was situated opposite the door, dropping him down with a thump. Wide brown eyes looked up into deep blue, Fili’s thumb gently caressed the other mans cheek, tracing his lower lip where small droplets of blood had formed from reopening the bite. “What is your safe word pet?”

“Pistachios.”

“And what do you need to say when you are getting close to the edge?”

“Eggnog.”

“Good boy. Now, I want you to undo my jeans and suck, show me what you can be good for.”

Kili wasted no time in doing what he was told, sliding off the edge of the bed and onto his knees at the others feet, he began to nose at the evident bulge in tight denim, kissing lightly along the trail of course hair leading down. Unbuckling the simple black leather belt and top button, Kili desperately tugged the blondes jeans down from over his hips, heavy erection bouncing free. Kili appeared to be in awe, feather light touches along the shaft before him, gentle kisses. Kili wanted to worship the man before him, however a tight hand around his chin forcing him to look up reminded him of where he was.

“What is it I told you to do?”

Opening his mouth, Kili lurched forward, the hand which was on his chin now resting against the back of his head, fingers scratching lightly. He bought his hands to grip the others muscular thighs, balancing on his knees, he leant forward until the others wide cock was hitting the back of his throat, blonde hair tickling the point of his nose. Leaning back again, Kili dragged his tongue along the base, tongue swirling around the head before swallowing Fili once more. The blonde let out a long groan, stomach muscles twitching and hands forming a tighter grip in his hair, which in turn caused Kili to moan sharply. Kili continued his efforts, enjoying the weight of the others erection against his tongue, the sounds filling the room were filthy and wonderful. 

His own cock straining in his jeans, a small wet patch forming, Kili bought one hand away from the others thigh in an attempt to releve some of the building pressure, before his hand could make contact, he was roughly shoved back, mouth left empty, eyes wide and flushed cheeks.

“You aren’t allowed to touch yourself pet.” Fili shouldn’t look this sexy, standing there fully dressed with his hard on poking through the gap in his jeans, eyes glazed over in wanton lust. “Don’t you remember that’s what got you in trouble in the first place?” Fili reached down now, pulling the other man to his feet, slowly undressing him while Kili stood helpless watching. “I’m going to tie you down and spank you until you are red raw, you are going to thank me after each hit.” Kili was down to just his jeans and boots now, Fili crouched down to undo his laces. “You thought that being extra nice and on extra good behaviour was going to make me forget didn’t you?”

Blushing, a guilty smile and lowering his lashes, he knew it wouldn’t have helped him. His jeans being dragged down his legs, erection joining the party, piercing glistening in the light of the room. “Lay on the bed, on your front.”

“Yes, Sir” voice low with lust, Kili followed his instruction, climbing onto the bed, putting more arch into his back than was at all necessary, he made sure to wave his ass in the air before settling down, arms folded and chin wresting atop the back of his hands. Fili removed his own jacket and shirt, kicking his shoes to one side of the room and fully dropping his jeans, he stood in his full glory, eyeing the lithe body waiting for him on the bed. 

Walking around the bed, Fili grabbed the left ankle of the waiting body, pulling to the edge of the bed and fishing a hidden restraint from underneath, securing the ankle, he made his way to the other, and then to each wrist leaving Kili spread eagle on the bed. Pulling at each restraint, testing how much movement he had left, he found that it was very limited, only being able to move an inch or two each way. Hearing footsteps approach him from around the bed, Kili tried to twist his neck so he could see where the other man was, but his efforts were cut short with a hand on the back of his head, forcing his face into the soft of the mattress, a slicked hand began to work its way between Kili’s pert ass cheeks. With the little movement he could manage, Kili tried to arch his back, lifting his crotch off the bed and ass further into the air, chasing more pressure, wanting the finger which was gently ghosting around his puckered hole to give him more. Instead he was met with a quick and sharp smack, the sound of it echoing through the room and a squeak escaping his open lips.

The force of the sudden spank caused Kili’s hips to thrust forward once again, erection dragging roughly against the bed pulling a broken moan from him. Warm hands began to stroke the base of his back and knead his pert ass. Wriggling in his confines, Kili found himself getting frustrated with the lack of contact, he wanted so much more, he dreaded what was about to happen and craved it just as much.

“Aren’t you missing something here, pet?”

“A-ah? What?”

“What did I tell you to do?” Another sharp smack, this time it was directed at the other cheek causing both to have a pleasant sting.

“O-oh. Two, thank you Sir”

“There we go! Good boy. Now, make sure you remember what you need to do, I wont remind you again. What are your safe words? Tell me one more time before we really start.”


	11. All That's Mine

Teeth digging deep into his lower lip, re-opening the small wound and allowing blood to flood over his tongue, Kili could feel his ass cheeks glowing a deep red, the heat radiating off his skin. Water had already begun to prick at the corner of his eyes which were squeezed tightly shut, and sweat lightly covered his skin in a thin sheen. His hands were clenched, nails digging into his palms, and toes curling. With each strike on his skin, Kili felt his whole body lurch at the contact.

Fili had started with swats with his bare hand with three on each cheek, he then moved onto a black leather paddle, it had a good weight behind it and would cause enough impact to hurt, but nothing too intense that Kili wouldn’t be able to handle. Kili had just stuttered out “Number t-twenty, t-thank you Sir”, before Fili took pity on the poor boy, placing the paddle to one side, Fili knelt on the bed between the brunettes spread legs, hands rubbing warm and smoothing circles, small pants and groans being made at the affection. Prying the pert ass cheeks apart, Fili dove in and thrust his tongue deep into Kili’s puckered opening, a surprised yelp sounding throughout the room.

Fili lathered his middle finger with his own spit, pressing it lightly at the twitching hole before him, left hand kneading one ass cheek gently and mouth issuing small nips and bites, Kili couldn’t help but squirm in his restraints, his wrists and ankles rubbing raw against his bindings. His back arched sharply, shoulders and arms tensing, as the blonde’s finger was thrust knuckle deep inside of him.   
Keeping his hand still for a few moments, middle finger resting snugly between ass cheeks, Fili showered affection upon his bound lover, feather light kisses along the base of his back and left hand reaching up and stroking small circles in an attempt to sooth the tight muscles. 

As he felt the other man fully relax, the vice-like grip on his digit now loosened, Fili began to slowly draw his finger back out, out to the first joint, and then just as slowly, he pushed back in earning a long and slow groan from the brunette. Fili continued his agonisingly slow movements, making sure that he had Kili writhing on the bed and craving more. 

When the low groans and pants from the other man started to increase, when there were more desperate wines than anything else, Fili leant himself forward, hair hanging down and creating a curtain around the other mans hips, he extended his tongue so it would brush alongside his finger, teasing lightly on the outward pull, delving in deep when his finger was fully out, and then tracing alongside his finger again on the slow thrust. Broken moans and quiet curses were all that could be heard from the other man, who would bury his face deep into the soft bed and try to arch his back with each thrust.

Withdrawing his hand completely, he received a loud desperate wine from the brunette “A-ah! Fuck! What the fuck?!”

“Pardon?”

“Why stop?!”

“Because I wanted to.”

A deep frown formed on Kili’s brows and his head thumped down on the bed again in protest of the lack of contact he was now receiving. A deep chuckle vibrated from Fili, before he quickly reached forward and laced his fingers in long brown hair, sharply pulling back so the prone man was no longer sulking into the bed, he practically climbed over the over and whispered hotly into Kili’s ear. “You are in no position to throw a tantrum here, love, and you are not going to tell me what to do.”

A barely audible “Sorry” escaped the brunettes lips.

A harder yank of hair this time, “Who are you apologising to, boy?”

Kili visibly winced from the sharp sting, heat spreading across his scalp and the pain rushing straight to his groin, his erection pulsing against his stomach. “I’m sorry Sir”

“That’s better. Your impatience is what got you in to this situation, don’t you remember?”

“I do, yes, I do. I just, I want you so much I don’t think I can wait anymore, Sir. I’m sorry”

“You need to at least try and behave, else I’ll just leave you here. I have no desire for a stroppy child.”

“I’m sorry Sir, please, I’m sorry.”

“Hmmm.” Letting go of the handful of hair, Fili straightened himself up again and walked swiftly to a satchel bag which was stored to the side of the room, fishing out a small bottle he resumed his positon between the spread legs of his lover, dropping the object to one side, his hands grabbed each ass cheek again, tongue lapping and probing at the tight entrance. Continuing his administrations until he had the brunette writhing once more, Fili grasped the small bottle and squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his middle and index finger, pressing the first against the awaiting hold. Pressing lightly as he did before, but this time the finger entered with much more ease, Kili didn’t clench his body, but welcomed the intrusion, even trying to buck himself back increase the pressure. After a few slow thrusts, Fili added his slick index finger to join the other.

Feeling his partner tense slightly, Fili stopped his movement ensuring that the other man was comfortable enough to continue. When he relaxed once more, Fili began to move his hand at a stead pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of the now sopping hole, desperate cries of pleasure falling on his ears. 

Adding more lubricant to his already wet hand, Fili added a third finger, scissoring them slightly while speeding up the trusts. Kili was desperately tense, hands clutching at the ropes of his restraints and toes digging into the mattress in an attempt to find some kind of purchase, trying to lift his ass higher for more of Fili, but a large hand placed on the base of his back stopping him from doing so, pressing his straining erection into the sheets.

Once Fili knew that his partner was fully prepared, his ass was prepped after meticulous licks and fingering, after Kili had begged for Fili to “Hurry up and fuck him already”, Fili padded softly to the bag once again, pulling a condom out and opening it while walking back to the bed.

Resting his knees against the end of the bed, causing it to dip with his weight, Fili rolled on the condom, then undid the restraints at Kili’s ankles, positioning legs so that Kili was on his knees, ass pointing straight at the blondes groin and face falling once more into the bed, his wrists still in shackles providing no support.

Crawling up so that he was flush against the other, Fili ran his hands gently along the others sides, leaving goosebumps against the sensitive and sweaty skin. “Are you ready love?”

“YES! PLEASE! YES!”

Hands grasping slender hips, Fili lined himself up and thrust inside in one slow movement. Although he took plenty of time to ensure that Kili’s hole was lubed and fully prepared, he knew that there would still be a shock when the girth of his cock was buried balls deep inside. Letting out a deep groan of his own, Fili’s head fell back, glazed eyes staring at the ceiling seeing nothing, enjoying the intense pleasure of the tight grip on his shaft.

Keeping his hips still, resisting the urge to relentlessly thrust into the awaiting and pliant body of his lover, he focussed on the other man, thumbs rubbing soothing motions along his hips.

“P-please, Sir. Please fuck me.”

Eyes focussing once more, his head fell forward, Kili had twisted his body around as much as he could, looking back, flushed cheeks and watery eyes. “Please.”

“What are you words?”

“Eggnog for close Sir, and Pistachios to stop.”

“Good boy.”

With that, Fili tightened his grip, nails leaving marks in tanned skin, pulled back and slammed his hips back, skin slapping against skin in a loud smack which echoed throughout the room. Picking up a relentless pace, Fili felt sweat start to bead on his own forehead as he thrust almost violently into the other man, whose screams were being muffled by the bedding. Continuing his fast and hard thrusting until he felt his muscles burn from the excursion, Fili knew that he wouldn’t be able to last as long as he would want, he had been lusting after the man before him since the moment their eyes had met, and so he went hell for leather.

Shifting his weight, Fili leant his weight onto the other mans back, reaching his right hand around so it was wrapped around the long cock, a garbled mix of moans and curses being screamed into the sheets from the other man, Fili tried to match his hand movement with that of his hips, an unrelenting pressure building inside him.

Kili had managed to turn his head slightly to one side, enough for his yells of pleasure to be heard clearly now, all incoherent bar from one word, which rang clearly to Fili’s ears.

“PLEASE!”

“Please what, pet?”

“Cum. Please. Ple-please Sir, can I- hhhhhnnggggg- PLEASE LET ME CUM!”

“Good boy, you can cum.”


End file.
